


When we meet again

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Childhood memories [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Taka's 18th birthday
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ist jawohl auch verständlich. Hmm…wie heißt du?“, fragte der Größere nun und Taka spürte, dass er von der Seite gemustert wurde, was ihn unweigerlich etwas rot anlaufen ließ. Nur gut, dass es schon so dunkel war und der Andere das demnach nicht sehen konnte.</p><p>„Takahiro…“, murmelte er nach einem kurzen Moment und schob dann noch hastig ein und du? hinterher, weil er ja nun auch nicht komplett unhöflich wirken wollte, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich lieber wäre, wenn der Typ einfach ging. Wobei, eigentlich könnte er sich ja auch selbst vom Acker machen, aber irgendwie…traute er sich nicht jetzt einfach aufzustehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we meet again

Es war der 16. April, noch knappe drei Stunden trennten ihn noch von seinem 18. Lebensjahr und dann würde es langsam aber sicher auf das 12. Schuljahr zugehen, obwohl er am liebsten einfach alles hinschmeißen würde. Nichts lief auch nur annähernd so wie es sollte. Mit seinem dauerarbeitenden Vater stritt er sich ständig, wenn dieser denn mal zu Hause war, seine ältere Schwester wohnte längst nicht mehr zu Hause und hatte bereits einen kleinen Sohn. Er selbst war nicht nur lern faul sondern auch noch schlicht und einfach zu doof, den Stoff für die Schule in seinen Schädel zu kriegen, weswegen seine Noten sich von Jahr zu Jahr zu verschlechtern schienen.

Selbst wenn er ernsthaft hätte lernen wollen, es ging einfach nicht. Tagsüber musste er meistens auf seinen kleinen Halbbruder aufpassen, der gerade mal den Kindergarten besuchte und demnach hatte er für Nachhilfe gar keine Zeit – mal abgesehen davon, dass er es sich eh nicht hätte leisten können.  
 

Somit saß Taka nun mit säuerlicher Miene wenige Stunden vor seinem Geburtstag im schwach beleuchteten Stadtpark wo sich um diese Zeit mitten in der Woche niemand mehr aufhielt und starrte stur auf den plätschernden Brunnen, der unweit seine Bank stand. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, dass er am nächsten Tag eigentlich zur Schule müsste, an seinem Geburtstag würde er sich mal dreist herausnehmen diese ausfallen zu lassen. Die paar Fehlstunden mehr würden auf seinem miesen Zeugnis ohnehin keinem auffallen.

Bis vor zwei Stunden war er noch arbeiten gewesen, in einem kleinen Kino unweit von seinem Zuhause. Da wurde man zwar nicht wirklich reich bezahlt, aber immerhin bekam man etwas Geld in die Tasche und die Arbeit war nicht allzu schwer. Das bekam selbst er als meisterhafter Tollpatsch und Pessimist noch auf die Reihe.  
 

Ein unerwartetes Rascheln aus einem der Gebüsche ließ ihn augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken schrecken und sein Blick huschte sofort beunruhigt über die im matten Mondlicht dunkelgrünen Pflanzen. Eigentlich war er in den Park gekommen, weil er wusste, dass unter der Woche niemand mehr um so eine Uhrzeit hier war, aber heute hatte er sich in dieser Annahme scheinbar vertan…

Bevor er auf die nun hinter ihm ertönenden Schritte eingehen konnte, legte sich auch schon eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die ihn sofort mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei von der Bank springen ließ. Als er sich ruckartig umdrehte, erkannte er die Silhouette irgendeines Mannes, der hinter der Bank aus einem Gebüsch gestolpert – oder vielmehr getorkelt – kam und eindeutig auf ihn zusteuerte.  
 

Der Typ schien seinen zerschlissen Klamotten nach auf der Straße zu leben und in der Hand hatte er eine Flasche, die ganz sicher nicht mit Orangensaft gefüllt war. Mit wackeligen Schritten kam der Fremde immer näher, während Taka regelrecht starr vor Schreck gar nicht wirklich in der Lage war überhaupt darauf zu reagieren. Als ihm dann allerdings die Alkoholfahne entgegenschlug, wich er schon alleine aus Reflex zurück, musste aber gleich darauf wieder mit seinem tollpatschigen Geschick Bekanntschaft machen und saß im nächsten Moment auf dem Hosenboden auf dem Weg, da er durch eine Kuhle ins Stolpern geraten war.

Inzwischen hatte der Mann angefangen irgendwas unverständliches in seinen Bart zu brummeln, fuchtelte mit der Flasche rum und irgendwie war der 17-Jährige sich nicht sicher, ob der Kerl seine Anwesenheit überhaupt wirklich bemerkt hatte, da dieser blindlings auf ihn zuging und ihn scheinbar einfach über den Haufen rennen wollte.  
 

„Hey, es ist nicht gerade ein Zeichen von guten Manieren nachts getrunken herumzulaufen und andere Leute zu erschrecken!“, ertönte auf einmal eine fremde Stimme scheinbar aus dem Nichts, was den Mann irritiert inne halten ließ und Taka dazu veranlasste die vor Schreck zugekniffen Augen vorsichtig wieder zu öffnen. Unweit von ihnen zeichneten sich die Umrisse einer weiteren Person ab, mit vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Armen und der Stimme nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um einen wohl noch recht jungen Mann (wenn diese Bezeichnung überhaupt schon zutreffend war).

Erneut irgendwas unverständliches brabbelnd drehte der Betrunkene nun aber tatsächlich ab und verschwand wankend in eine andere Richtung, verfehlte dabei nur knapp einen schmalen Baum und war gleich darauf in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
 

„Ehm, danke…das…Ich…“, stammelte Taka etwas durch den Wind und kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf. In so eine Situation konnte ja auch nur er geraten, das war mal wieder sowas von typisch.

Der Andere trat nun näher an ihn heran und somit konnte er nun feststellen, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte, der etwa in seinem eigenen Alter sein musste. Besagter Junge lehnte sich nun ein Stückchen zu ihm herunter und streckte ihm gleich darauf die Hand entgegen, um ihm durch diese stumme Geste seine Hilfe anzubieten, die Taka auch nach kurzem Zögern dankend annahm. Nachdem er hochgezogen wurde wäre er fast noch gegen den Größeren gestolpert, da dieser in doch schwungvoller als erwartet zurück auf die Füße gebracht hatte.  
 

„Kein Problem. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, wollte der Andere nun mit fragend zur Seite geneigtem Kopf wissen, während er die Hand des Kleineren jetzt losließ und sich gleich darauf einfach auf die Bank sinken ließ, auf der Taka zuvor noch gesessen hatte. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung klopfte er sachte neben sich auf die hölzerne Bank, um Taka wortlos dazu aufzufordern sich neben ihn zu setzen, was dieser – wenn auch mit mehr Abstand als nötig – dann auch tat.  
 

„Ja, geht schon…Habe mich nur erschreckt…“, murmelte der Kleinere, hatte den Blick nach vorne auf den Weg gerichtet und wischte eher nebensächlich noch etwas Staub von seiner vorherigen Bruchlandung von seinen Hosenbeinen.

Wieso nur hatte er sich jetzt neben den fremden Jungen gesetzt? Er wollte doch einfach nur seinen Gedanken nachhängen und dieser Typ machte ihn gerade wirklich unruhig – okay, das machte jede Person, die er nicht kannte. Allerdings versuchte er sich die aufsteigende Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
 

„Ist jawohl auch verständlich. Hmm…wie heißt du?“, fragte der Größere nun und Taka spürte, dass er von der Seite gemustert wurde, was ihn unweigerlich etwas rot anlaufen ließ. Nur gut, dass es schon so dunkel war und der Andere das demnach nicht sehen konnte.  
 

„Takahiro…“, murmelte er nach einem kurzen Moment und schob dann noch hastig ein _und du?_ hinterher, weil er ja nun auch nicht komplett unhöflich wirken wollte, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich lieber wäre, wenn der Typ einfach ging. Wobei, eigentlich könnte er sich ja auch selbst vom Acker machen, aber irgendwie…traute er sich nicht jetzt einfach aufzustehen.

Irritiert wandte er den Blick schließlich zu seinem Sitznachbarn, als dieser nach ein paar Minuten noch immer nichts gesagt hatte und stellte fest, dass er immer noch von ihm angesehen wurde, aber irgendwie schien sich der Ausdruck seiner Augen geändert zu haben. Irgendwie war Taka sich gerade auch nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich angesehen wurde, oder ob der Andere nicht doch an ihm vorbeischaute.  
 

„Du…“, wisperte der fremde Junge nun und schien mit seinen Gedanken irgendwie abwesend zu sein, was das mulmige Gefühl im Bauch des Kleinere nur noch mehr ansteigen ließ. Hatte er irgendwas Falsches gesagt oder getan?

Taka zuckte irritiert zurück, als sein Gegenüber plötzlich unerwartet die Hand hob und mit den Fingerspitzen sein Ohrläppchen berührte, mit den Fingerkuppen kurz über den unscheinbar wirkenden Ohrring strich.  
 

„Taka~chan…dass ich dich gleich am ersten Tag hier wiederfinden würde hätte ich auch nicht gedacht.“, erhob der Andere nun doch endlich mal wieder das Wort und auf einmal verzogen seine Lippen sich zu einem fast sanften Lächeln, was Taka erst recht verwirrt blinzeln ließ. Hatte er irgendwas verpasst? Aber Moment…normalerweise nannte ihn doch niemand so, das hatte eigentlich immer nur ein Mensch getan – auch wenn er diesen eigentlich gar nicht wirklich kannte.  
 

„Eh…Toru??“, brachte Taka trotz der Überrumpelung heraus und seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, als der Andere daraufhin grinsend nickte und ihn im nächsten Moment ohne jegliche Vorwarnung einfach in die Arme schloss. Nun konnte Taka wirklich nicht anders, als rot anzulaufen und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und sich zu trauen die unerwartete Umarmung zaghaft zu erwidern.

Niemals hätte er gedacht den Anderen überhaupt wieder zu sehen und dann auch noch so von diesem begrüßt zu werden erschien ihm irgendwie unwirklich. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so mit ihm umging, da er normalerweise ja ein (unfreiwilliger) Einzelgänger war und selten jemanden um sich hatte. Aber dieser Junge, den er damals als kleines Kind im Park kennen gelernt und danach bis heute nie wieder gesehen hatte, genau der schloss ihn jetzt einfach so in eine Umarmung, als wären sie beste Freunde, die sich ein paar Jährchen nicht gesehen hatten.  
 

„Unglaublich. Also das muss wirklich Schicksal sein, dass wir uns jetzt wieder auf so komische Art über den Weg laufen und dann auch noch im selben Park wie früher.“, meinte Toru mit einem leisen Lachen, während er sich langsam wieder von dem Kleineren löste und es sich nicht nehmen ließ, diesem durch die kurzen Haare zu wuscheln. Das war nun wirklich das letzte, was sie beide erwartet hatten und auch wenn Taka sich eben noch vollkommen unsicher gefühlt hatte, so ließ das nun wenigstens etwas nach, auch wenn er den Anderen ja im Grunde noch immer nicht kannte, aber immerhin war er ihm schon mal begegnet – auch wenn das schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her zu sein schien.  
 

„Und du hast den Ohrring, den ich dir damals geschenkt hatte, ja wirklich. Hast du den etwa immer drin?“, fragte der Größere nun und bemerkte schmunzelnd die Röte auf den Wangen des Anderen, die er trotz der Dunkelheit bei genauerem Hinsehen ausmachen konnte.

Er konnte einfach nichts gegen den Gedanken tun, dass er diesen zurückhaltenden Jungen, der nun mit verlegenem Blick zur Seite nickte, näher kennenlernen zu wollen und herauszufinden, ob der Kleinere wirklich immer so war. Er hatte ihn die ganzen Jahre über ja noch als dieser kleine niedliche Junge im Kopf gehabt und irgendwie war er fast erleichtert darüber, dass Taka noch immer einen sehr ähnlichen Eindruck vermittelte und scheinbar ein schüchterner Junge geblieben war.  
 

„Ich habe mir…eigentlich auch nur deswegen Ohrlöcher stechen lassen…weil ich den Ohrring tragen wollte…“, gestand Taka nach einem Moment nun wirklich absolut peinlich berührt und fühlte sich dabei mal wieder irgendwie dämlich. Sowas sollte er nun wirklich nicht sagen, schon gar nicht zu einem gleichaltrigen Jungen – was vermittelte das denn bitte auch für einen Eindruck? Eigentlich nicht unbedingt den falschen, aber er hatte nicht wirklich vorgehabt, seine Bisexualität durch so komische Aussagen gleich offen zu legen. Vielleicht hielt der Anderen ihn jetzt aber auch einfach nur für einen einfältigen und kindischen Typen, das wäre zwar auch nicht sonderlich gut, aber doch besser als auf Anhieb die Wahrheit zu erkennen.  
 

„Ist das dein Ernst? … Das ich sowas damit auslöse, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich hoffe doch mal, es war nicht allzu schlimm?“, erwiderte Toru zur Überraschung des Kleineren, der ihn daraufhin jetzt auch reichlich perplex ansah. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber der Andere schien ehrlich besorgt nachzufragen und sich keineswegs über ihn lustig zu machen. Vielleicht sollte er mal versuchen, die gleich mit dem schlimmsten zu rechnen…  
 

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr wirklich…Immerhin ist das schon einige Jahre her.“, gab Taka mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück, kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf und ließ den Blick einen Moment rastlos durch den Park schweifen. Irgendwie wurde es hier langsam kalt, aber er wollte weiterhin nicht nach Hause und außerdem fand er es gerade doch recht angenehm mit Toru hier zu sitzen, einfach einen kleinen Plausch abzuhalten. Sonst hatte er meistens immerhin nur seinen kleinen Bruder zum reden und da dieser gerade mal drei Jahre alt war, kam dabei natürlich nicht sonderlich viel herum.  
 

„Ist dir kalt? Du zitterst…Willst du nicht lieber nach Hause? Ist ja auch schon recht spät und ich nehme an, dass morgen Schule ist, hm?“, sprach Toru auch gleich darauf die langsam merklich sinkenden Temperaturen an, woraufhin der Kleinere sich ein Seufzen verkneifen musste. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn das Thema mit dem _nach Hause gehen_ nicht aufgekommen wäre…  
 

„Keine Lust…Zumal ich nicht vorhatte, morgen zur Schule zu gehen – ich gönne mir einfach mal einen freien Tag.“

Was Toru wohl nun von ihm dachte? Seinem Blick war jedenfalls nichts zu entnehmen und irgendwie breitete sich in dem Kleineren ein unwohles Gefühl aus. Toru wirkte so vernünftig, er würde sicherlich niemals die Schule schwänzen oder sowas gut heißen. Mit Sicherheit war er auch ein guter Schüler, immerhin sah er nicht gerade danach aus, als hätte er nichts im Kopf.  
 

„Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Anlass?“, fragte der Andere lediglich nach und keinerlei Vorwurf oder Missbilligung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Also schien er sich doch kein bisschen daran zu kratzen, aber wenn man es genauer bedachte…wieso sollte Toru sich auch einen Kopf darum machen, ob der Kleinere nun zur Schule gehen würde oder nicht? Sie kannten sich nicht wirklich, da konnte ihm das ja getrost egal sein.

Taka antwortete nur ein gemurmeltes ‚Geburtstag‘, hatte den Blick irgendwo ins nirgendwo gerichtet und nestelte mit den Fingern unbewusst am Saum seines Shirts herum. Dass der Größere nun von der Bank aufstand und scheinbar gehen wollte, ließ ihm das Herz unweigerlich ein Stück tiefer sacken – wollte Toru etwa wirklich schon gehen? Auch wenn er unsicher war….irgendwie hätte er doch noch gerne ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht…  
 

„Ich nehme mal an dein eigener, huh? Na komm mit, an so einem Tag musst du ja nun wirklich nicht im Park sitzen und vor dich hin frieren – an anderen Tagen zwar auch nicht, aber unter den Umständen noch weniger.“, erhob Toru plötzlich wieder das Wort und ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten schnappte er sich die Hand des Anderen, zog diesen sanft aber bestimmt von der Bank und steuerte dann auf den Ausgang des Parks zu.

Viel zu verdattert um darauf zu reagieren blinzelte Taka ein paar Mal, sah auf ihre Hände und dann auf den Rücken des anderen, trottelte für einen Augenblick nur wie ein treudoofes Hundchen hinter ihm her, bevor er endlich zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte.  
 

„Wo willst du denn hin? Und…wieso…mit mir?“

Angenehm war die leichte Kollision mit dem Rücken des Größeren nicht, natürlich traf er mit der Nase direkt auf dessen Schulterblatt, aber verstehen konnte er das abrupte Anhalten gerade nicht. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Taka hatte heute echt das Gefühl, permanent etwas Dummes zu sagen und da half der undefinierbare Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen des Anderen nun ganz und gar nicht gegen.  
 

„Du willst nicht zu dir nach Hause, also nehme ich mir einfach mal heraus dich mit zu mir zu nehmen. Zu deiner zweiten Frage…wieso denn nicht? Ich weiß, dass wir uns eigentlich nicht kennen, aber wenn es nach mir geht können wir das gerne ändern. Normalerweise würde ich nicht einfach so jemanden mitnehmen, aber…ich vertraue einfach auf mein Bauchgefühl und das sagt mir halt, dass ich gerade das richtige tue. Ich bezweifle einfach, dass es eine falsche Entscheidung ist, ein verirrtes Hündchen mit nach Hause zu nehmen.“, sagte Toru dann mit ruhiger Stimme und gegen Ende legte sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, während der Kleinere ihn mit großen Augen ungläubig anstarrte und seine Wangen ein dunkles Rot annahmen.

Verirrtes Hündchen? Meinte Toru ihn etwa damit? Das war gerade irgendwie die einzig naheliegende Erklärung, aber…wie kam er nur auf sowas?? Daraufhin fiel Taka absolut nichts ein und der Größere nahm das einfach mal zum Anlass mit ihm weiter zu gehen, bis sie nach etwa zehn Minuten Fußmarsch vor einem Haus zum Stehen kamen. Takas Hand hatte er dabei die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen…  
 

„Was ist denn…mit deinen Eltern? Die sind doch sicher nicht begeistert, wenn du so spät Besuch mitbringst? Außerdem musst du morgen doch auch zur Schule, oder nicht?“, fing Taka nun doch wieder an zu zweifeln, während der Andere den Haustürschlüssel aus der Hosentasche kramte und diesen ins Schloss steckte.  
 

„Keine Sorge, erstens wohne ich hier mit meiner Großmutter und zweites habe ich die obere Wohnung und sie die untere, also ist niemand da, den wir stören könnten. Zur Schule muss ich erst nächste Woche, weil ich dieses Wochenende erst hergezogen bin. Sonst noch irgendwelche Anmerkungen?“

Das Grinsen auf Torus Lippen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, als sein Gast perplex den Kopf schüttelte und schob diesen dann sachte ins Gebäude, wo sie noch die Treppe nach oben gehen mussten, um durch die nächste Tür in den Flur einer kleinen Wohnung zu treten. Kaum hatte Toru das Licht eingeschaltet und die Tür wieder zugeschoben, da ertönte auf einmal ein leises Kläffen und gleich darauf flitzte aus einem der Zimmer ein kleine hellbraunes Puschel auf sie zu.  
 

„Was ist denn das??“

Die Frage hatte Taka nun beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken können, während er das weiterhin kläffende etwas irritiert musterte, während dieses erst zu Toru lief und dann fiepend an ihm hochsprang, scheinbar auf eine Erwiderung der Begrüßung aus war. Während Toru ihm Pan, den fluffigen Zwergspitz, als sein Haustier vorstellte, beugte der Kleinere sich nun auch endlich runter, um das winselnde Tierchen zu begrüßen und somit zur Ruhe zu bringen. Erst danach war er endlich dazu in der Lage sich Schuhe und auch die dünne Jacke auszuziehen, was Toru geduldig an der Wand lehnend beobachtete.  
 

„Sag mal, wie alt wirst du eigentlich?“, wollte Toru dann wissen, als er den Kleineren mit einer Handbewegung ins Wohnzimmer dirigierte, wo dieser sich nach kurzem eindeutig neugierigem Umsehen auf die weiche Couch sinken ließ.  
 

„18…“, antwortete er knapp, wollte gar nicht wirklich weiter auf das Thema eingehen und sah sich stattdessen lieber noch in dem recht schlicht und traditionell eingerichteten Raum um. Kurz blieb sein Blick an Pan hängen, der es sich auf einem Kissen in der Ecke des Raumes bequem gemacht hatte und ihn scheinbar schon die ganze Zeit interessiert beobachtete.  
 

„Echt? Dann bist du ja etwa acht Monate älter als ich. Hätte ich nicht gedacht…“, gab Toru sichtlich überrascht zurück, musste über den ebenfalls ungläubigen Blick des Älteren dann aber unweigerlich wieder grinsen und wandte sich zum Flur um, begab sich in die Küche um ihnen etwas zu Trinken und auch etwas Knabberkram zu organisieren. Er fragte gar nicht erst nach, ob der Kleinere auch alkoholische Getränke wollte, sondern brachte einfach alles mit – eigentlich musste man bei einem Geburtstag jawohl auch ordentlich anstoßen und das gehörte sich doch einfach nicht mit Saft oder dergleichen.  
 

„So…dann würde ich mal sagen…Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Taka~chan.“, meinte der Jüngere, nachdem er zurück war und seine Mitbringsel auf dem Tisch verstaut hatte, kurz einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf und festgestellte, dass es bereits Mitternacht war. Bevor Taka sich in Lage sah sich zu bedanken, hatte der Andere sich auch schon neben ihn gesetzt und in derselben Bewegung auch gleichzeitig die Arme um ihn gelegt, um ihn in eine kleine sanfte Umarmung zu schließen.

Er war es wirklich nicht gewohnt so…liebevoll behandelt zu werden, aber…nur zu gerne würde er sich an sowas gewöhnen. Die Frage war nur, ob er sich das erlauben konnte. Dennoch riskierte er es jetzt einfach und erwiderte die freundschaftliche Umarmung zaghaft, lehnte den Kopf an die Schulter des Größeren und ließ es sich nehmen für einen winzigen Moment die Augen zu schließen, um den Augenblick zu genießen.  
 

„Na komm, lass uns anstoßen, okay?“, durchbrach Toru die Stille, nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren, und löste sich sanft von dem Älteren, der erneut errötet war und versuchte seinem Blick verlegen auszuweichen. Da hatte er sich ja wirklich ein verschrecktes Kerlchen angelacht, als er damals als kleines Kind mit seiner Oma im Park gewesen war, aber…bereuen tat er das keinesfalls. Auf der Welt hab es schon so viele eingebildete Egomanen und sich selbst überschätzenden Idioten, da war es eine wirkliche Seltenheit jemand so zurückhaltendes wie Taka zu treffen. Wenn Toru mal ehrlich in sich hinein horchte, dann wollte er gerade auch eigentlich niemanden anderes lieber neben sich hier sitzen haben – nur gut, dass er sich vergangene Woche von seiner Freundin getrennt hatte, sonst müsste er jetzt wohl wegen so einem Gedanken ein schlechtes Gewissen haben.  
 

Seinem Gast eine der geöffneten Bierflaschen reichend und sich selbst auch eine nehmend, stieß er gleich darauf mit diesem auf den Beginn eines neuen Lebensabschnittes an und nicht nur er hatte mit dem ersten Schluck des prickelnden Getränkes das Gefühl, dass sich mit diesem neuen Lebensabschnitt des Anderen vielleicht etwas grundlegendes ändern würde, aber jetzt würde diese Gedanken noch unbeachtet bei Seite geschoben und einfach nur die gemeinsame Zeit genossen. Immerhin gab es viel zu reden und auszutauschen, um einen Grundstein für die als Kinder angebotene Freundschaft zu legen und vielleicht ab sofort aus dem „ich“ ein „wir“ zu machen.  
 

Es war schon merkwürdige, was das Leben manchmal für Überraschungen für einen bereit hielt, aber das konnte man ja nie voraussehen oder gar beeinflussen, also konnte man sich nur im Strom des Lebens treiben lassen und hoffen, dass man früher oder später einen Baumstamm fand, an dem man sich festhalten konnte ohne abzurutschen und unterzugehen…

Geliebte Menschen gehen lassen war schwer, aber irgendwann gab es immer eine Zeit, in der man neue Bindungen knüpfen konnte, um durch diese vielleicht auch alte Verletzungen heilen zu lassen.


End file.
